fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
To The Sea/Script
Chapter 11: To the Sea Opening *'Corrin:' Well, this should be interesting. I've never sailed before. And we made it just in time to catch the last boat leaving the harbor. How lucky! *'Sakura:' I know. It's been such a long march—I'm really looking forward to r-resting a bit. *'Azura:' I wouldn't get too comfortable. Remember, we are on our way to Nohr. Some of the passengers on this ship could be our enemies. *'Takumi:' Yes, and there could be a spy among us. *'Azura:' What are you talking about, Takumi? *'Takumi:' You know exactly what I'm talking about. That whiny little mage from Nohr! Whose idea was it to let him tag along? *'Zola:' Gah! I'm no threat, guys! I promise! Haven't I been helpful so far? *'Hinoka:' Don't worry, Takumi. I've been keeping a very close eye on him. *'Takumi:' I don't know. Didn't he set everyone up back in Izumo? I wouldn't be surprised if he were plotting something. *'Zola:' But...but... *'Hinoka:' OK, I'll get my knife ready... *'Zola:' Eeeek! *'Corrin:' Calm down, everyone. I trust Zola, and I believe you should as well. He stood with us through one battle without stabbing anyone in the back. Besides, how could he even really information to Nohr? It's a preposterous notion. *'Takumi:' Sorry. I can't just take your word for it. I don't trust him. *'Corrin:' That's fine. A little healthy skepticism won't hurt. Just try to be civil, OK? *'Takumi:' I'll do my best. *'Zola:' Lord Takumi... *'Takumi:' What's wrong with you? Did I say that you could speak my name? *'Zola:' Gah! No, sir. I'm sorry, sir. (Scene transitions to the deck of the ship. Sakura is meeting up with Corrin) *'Sakura:' Well, petty disagreements aside, we've had smooth sailing so far, don't you agree? The captain even says we could reach Nohr tomorrow with favorable winds. *'Corrin:' That's great news. Although, to be honest, I wouldn't mind a longer trip. It's so relaxing out here. *'Sakura: '''N-not for me. I've been feeling a little seasick, to be honest. But it looks like you've really taken to the sea. You've been out here for hours! *'Corrin:' Perhaps when all of this is over, I'll buy my own boat... Although...it does appear that the weather is turning on us. *'Sakura:' Oh! You're right. Those clouds don't look good. And look at the w-waves! *'Corrin:' Right. Let's head inside before we get soaked! ''(The ship is shaken by an impact) *'Corrin:' Whoa. It's really roughs out there. *'Sakura:' Ahhhh! We've stopped moving! How is that even possible? Are you OK, Corrin? *'Corrin:' Yeah, I'm fine. But we really need to get out of here! Maybe there's a problem with the boat. Let's go speak with the captain. (Strong winds begin to blow over Corrin and Sakura) *'Corrin:' I've never seen a storm come on this quickly. Is this normal at sea? *'Sakura:' I don't think so. I'm s-scared, Corrin. My goodness! Look at the sea! Those waves are massive! This boat is too big to capsize, right? Right? *'Corrin:' Stand back! There's something in the water! (A whirlpool forms in the middle of the ocean. A transparent figure covered in a glowing aura emerges from there, and lands in front of Corrin) *'Sakura:' Eeeek! *'Corrin:' What is it? *'???:' Shh... *'Corrin:' Who goes there? Are...are you the spirit who appeared when my mother was killed? *'???:' Shh... (Azura appears) *'Azura:' Corrin! What's going on? *'Corrin:' Stay back, Azura! (The "spirit" tries to attack Azura, but Kaze intercepts him) *'Kaze:' Milady! Are you OK? *'Azura:' Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Kaze! *'Kaze:' Lord/Lady Corrin! What is that thing? *'Corrin:' Your guess is as good as mine. A storm came out of nowhere, and then this spirit appeared on deck. *'Azura:' Maybe it came out of the water... *'Kaze:' Well, it looks like we have a fight on our hands. Whatever this spirit is, it seems capable of sinking our ship! *'Corrin:' We've come too far for that. Everyone, on guard! Battle Begins (Before Turn 1 ends. Reina appears) *'Reina:' Ah, at last. I can see Lord/Lady Corrin from here. Oh my. Look at them struggling with those spirits. Well, I should be able to help them with that! May my bow strike true and deliver exquisite pain and death upon my enemies! (If Corrin interacts with Reina) *'Reina:' Hello, Lord/Lady Corrin. I'm glad you're safe and sound. *'Corrin:' I'm sorry, but who are you? And do you realize that we're in the middle of a battle? *'Reina:' Oh, yes, of course. But this type of battle is like a playground to me. I'm Reina, a kinshi knight from Hoshido. Yukimura sent me here to provide you with my special brand of assistance. Specifically, skewering enemies by the dozen. Oh, I wish you could have seen some of the work I did on the way here. The depth of agony was palpable. And the palette of violent reds...so vivid. Mmm... *'Corrin:' Uh... What? *'Reina:' I'm talking about the enemies I killed on the way here. *'Corrin:' Ah. I see. And you're not going to kill any of us, right? Just our enemies? *'Reina:' Of course! I'm sorry if you misunderstood. Please, just point me in the direction of anything you would like to die. *'Corrin:' Right. Well, anyone glowing purple would be a good start... After Battle (Corrin, Sakura, Takumi and Zola are talking on the deck) *'Corrin:' That's the last of them. *'Takumi:' Ha! Those stupid things didn't know who they were messing with. *'Corrin:' Well, I'm glad to see that you're feeling like yourself again. Takumi. *'Takumi:' Me too. After all, I have a long way to go to redeem myself... *'Corrin:' Takumi, that's simply not true. (The spirit appears behind Takumi) *'???:' Shh... *'Corrin:' Look out! *'Takumi:' Hmm? *'Zola:' Lord Takumi! Move! (The spirit tries to attack Takumi but Zola pushes him aside, taking the hit in his stead) *'Takumi:' He saved me! *'Zola:' Ugh...now's your chance. Take him out! *'Takumi:' With pleasure. Haaaa! (His arrow connects, but does no apparent damage to the spirit. It then vanishes in a purple flash) *'???:' Ugh... *'Takumi:' That did it. *'Zola:' Well done...Lord...Takumi... Oh...I forgot. I'm not supposed to say your name... *cough* *cough* *'Takumi:' Oh. About that... *'Sakura:' Zola! Are you OK? Took quite a shot there. Here, I can help heal your wounds. *'Zola:' Thank you, milady... *'Takumi:' Hmm. (Scene transitions) *'Corrin:' That was extremely courageous, Zola. Are you all right? *'Zola:' It was nothing. I'm just glad that Lady Sakura was able to heal me. *'Corrin:' I beg to differ. It was not nothing. It was a remarkably selfless act. *'Takumi:' Zola...I have something to say to you. *'Zola:' Yes, Lord Tak—I mean yes, milord? *'Takumi:' Please. You've more than earned the right to speak my name. I'm sorry for doubting you. *'Zola:' Really? You mean that? *'Takumi:' Yes. Talk is cheap, and I still think I was smart not to trust you at first. But you may have just saved my life. It was a heroic act. *'Zola:' Thank you, Lord Takumi! I'm just following Lord/Lady Corrin's lead. If it weren't for him/her, I may have died at the hands of Lord Leo in Izumo. Now maybe you'll have the chance to perform a similar gesture. *'Takumi:' Wait, Corrin jumped in front of an attack meant for you? Right after you tried to kill him/her? *'Corrin:' Ha! No, Takumi. It wasn't exactly like that. I merely asked Leo to spare Zola's life. He was helpless and defeated. *'Zola:' Yes. And that kindness was enough to sway Lord Leo. He merely exiled me instead of taking my life. *'Takumi:' I see. Well, I just hope we can put all of this behind us. *'Zola:' Of course, milord! *'Corrin:' Yes. It's time to focus on what's next. Who knows what's waiting for us in Nohr... Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script